Glasses of Blue
by Lacie Walker
Summary: Munakata Reisi's biggest secret revealed when he dropped his glasses. How will Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh react to the dark secret of the blue king? And... Why are the scepter 4 people turn out to be so panicked just because Munakata's glasses? And, why did Kuroh say "We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure" ?


**Glasses of the blue: The glasses of alter Ego.**

* * *

"SHIRO! I'm home!"

Neko shouted in the small room, calling for the shite haired boy.

"Oi! Neko! Don't just throw the plastic bag! It has ice cream in it. What will you do if the ice cream scattered?!"

Yatogami Kuroh entered the image as soon as she called for Shiro.

"Shiro! Where are you?!" the pink haired gil called once again, but still, no response from Shiro. The Shiro must be somewhere else. "We've come back!"

"Listen to me, baka Neko!"

Kuroh was about to step his foot when he saw something on the floor. He picked it up. Soon, Neko came to his side and see the thing Kuroh found.

"Glasses?" kuroh asked. "This is weird. Why is this thing here? Me, you or shiro, none of us has sight problem"

Neko quickly snatched the glasses from kuroh and put it on herself. "Kuro~ Kuro~ Does it suits me?" The girl asked sweetly as she grinned.

"Oi, don't put it on!" Kuroh scolded her as he rubbed his temple.

"It's alright!" Neko groaned. "Ohh~ Everything become so big big and clear clear" But in second, Neko felt something strange. "Nya?"

And she fell to the floor.

"Oi! Neko! What's wrong?" the black swordsman asked as he glanced to the fallen girl. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Neko hand move so fast and slapped Kuroh's left cheek. "RUDE MAN!" she shouted as she slapped him. "How dare you tried to touch a young woman like me! You've lost your honor as man! You're dirtied the name of your master, Miwa Ichigen! Die, Yatogami Kuroh!"

She glared at the man. "I wonder why today is so cool!" she murmured to herself as she walked away from the raven head. "What is this!?" she grunted when she realized she was naked. "Why am I naked?!"

"Y-you…" kuroh whispered.

"You! Yatogami Kuroh! What had you done to me! EXPLAIN!" she yelled at Kuroh. "I won't let you go easily!"

Kuroh stared at her disbelievely. "You… Who are you!?"

And then the door flug open, reavealed a white haired boy. "I'm home!" exclaimed shiro happily as he walked into the room. "Ah! You're both home. Sorry~ I was looking for something"

And the Neko swiftly caught Shiro and hide behind him. "You saved me, Isana Yashiro!"

"Eh?"

"Yatogami Kuroh, he had done something terrible and made me done something like this!" the (now) tsundere girl cat said to shiro. "He forced me into this shameful appearance"

"Kuroh?" Shiro glanced at his friend.

"No! I didn't do it! I'm not involved" Kuroh denied.

Neko glared at kuroh once again. "That lies won't cover anything, Yatogami Kuroh!" She yelled. "Don't tell me you're trying to make me like I'm a shameful person who would walk aroudn with this nakedness!"

"Isn't it always that way!?" Kuroh yelled at her as well.

"Wait, calm down you both" Shiro tried to calm both of his friends and forced a smiled for them. "And Neko, what's with that glasses?"

"What are trying to tell me? Aren't I always wearing glasses?"

An animated lightning strucked Kuroh. "That's it! That glasses is the problem! That glasses made her said strange things. I'll pull it off" Kuroh said as he walked to her.

"Don't come near me, Yatogami Kuroh!" yelled Neko. "If you're going to create more shame on me, I'll bit my tongue and choose the death!"

Shiro could only sweat dropped at the scene. "Etto… How about me, Neko?"

Neko smiled upon the question. "Of course" Neko smiled as she spoke. "After all, I'm you, Isana Yashiro, your cat"

Shiro sweatdropped.

"What's wrong, Isana yashiro?"

Shiro forced a smile. "I've enough of this love comedy" he said and pulled the mysterious glasses of her.

And it second, Neko back to her normal self. "Huh? Shiro where were you!? I was looking for you~" Neko grinned and hugged the pale boy as she spoke.

"Hehehe… Sorry, Sorry, You know, I don't have a PDa so I must look for a public phone. Then when I found it, I realized I don't have any coins and then, I realized as well, I don't have the phone number of those blue people. Thank goodness, Kukuri and me passes each other"

Kuroh let out his dark aura and looked at the boy with his sword 'Kotowari' on his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Wait! WAIT! I'll explain now!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A few hours earlier….

Isana Yashiro was humming a song when he was on his way to his dorm room after his class. Suddenly, he found a glasses on the ground. He picked it up and check the glasses. "This is…"

There was a small word on it. Scepter 4.

"Ahh! This must belongs to those great blue people! I need to return this to them."

Shiro quickly ran to his room and putted the glasses on the ground and then left the room, looking for a public phone.

But then, when he found a public phone, he realized he got no money on his pocket. 'Ahh.. what should I do?'

At that fateful moment, Yukizome Kukuri walked by and called Shiro. "Shiro-kun!"

CinG!

"Kukuri! Lend me your PDA~"

Kukuri titled her head. "Hmm… Okay, who are you going to call?"

"Those Police in blue, do you have their number?"

Kukuri nodded. "I have" she said and then handed the phone to shiro.

Shiro calm ly waited for the other side to pick up the phone. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds.

"Hello, this is scepter 4"

"Ano, I founded a glasses that belongs to you. Could you—" Shiro was unable to finish his sentence when he heard the man on phone shouted.

**-At scepter 4-**

Akiyama who was holding a phone looked at Enomoto with his terrified face. "Glasses! Someone found it!"

Enomoto as well, his calm expression changed from a calm into a terrified one. "THE GLASSES?!"

Awashima Seri quickly stormed out from Munakata's office and ran to them. "Glasses! Who found it?! Send someone! QUICK!"

Not a second after it, Fushimi Saruhiko rushed to the vice commander's side with an out of character expression. "Vice captain! The Glasses! Quick! This could be dangerous!"

And then, a few seconds after it. Kamo rushed out of the blue king's office. "NO! SOMEONE! QUICK BRING THAT GLASSES BACK! THE CAPTAIN!"

The rest of Scepter 4 as well, they shouted like insane. Just because of a single glasses.

"We'll quickly go there and take it!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"So… this glasses belongs to someone? And that person dropped it?"

"So it belongs to the blues?"

Shiro nodded at two of his friend. "See?" he said and points to a word written at the glasses. "Look at here, it's written with Scepter 4"

Kuroh nodded lightly. "So you phoned the blues to find the owner of this glasses?"

Shiro nodded. "Who've guessed that if we wear this glasses, our personality will change"

"How can you explain something like this?" Kuroh sighed.

"Well, because they are wearing this glasses. Those great blue people are so serious and so diabolic" Shiro told his friend. "but this glasses seems to be very important. Cause when I said I found this glasses, the all panickly shouted like insane and say 'We'll quicly go there and take it!'"

"Now after you've contacted the blues, I think we should take care of this glasses. After watching Neko with it, we cannot let this thing found by someone else" Kuroh implied.

Neko pinched Shiro's ear. "Hey, How was I?"

"You don't have to know" Kuroh shortly reply.

Neko puffed her cheek and used her power, making the glasses gone in matter of second. "Nyahahaha~ I'll make you regret! Now, Shiro you first!"

Neko hand's quickly reached to the glasses and put it on Shiro.

That was a strange sensation. Shiro felt a bit nausea, dizziness, and then his body suddenly fet so cold. But everything become normal in matter of second.

"Baka Neko!"

Shiro rubbed his head. "Why are you doing this Neko?"

Kuroh stared at Shiro. "you don't really change, aren't you? Isn't this glasses supposed to affect anyone?"

"Mou~ I was about to explain about this glasses" Shiro pouted and scracth his cheek. "The next time you do this, Neko, I'll throw you somewhere far, Understand?"

"Nya?!" Neko's reflexes as she starteled with Shiro's sentence.

"Nya? What is that? Are you speaking like a cat? Are you cosplaying a cat? Or are you playing some more character? That cat character is out dated, the last time I was someone wearing neko ears was long ago. True you don't have ears on you, But that won't be an excuse"

Kuroh stared at SHiro disbelievely." Oi, Shiro?"

"You too, Kuroh, you are always talking about something dangerous like killing or not killing me. But the you came here and even make food for me, declaring that yourself is not a stalker. Ahh~ You're worse that a stalker"

"Shiro is… SHiro is…" neko whispered with cold sweat on her face.

"had turn out to be an annoying person" continue the black dog.

"Who is the annoying person? Aren't I always like this?"

Kuroh quickly grabbed the glasses. "Pull it off! This will be dangerous!"

But SHiro's hand roughly keep the glasses on. Accidently, both of the men fell the the ground. With Shiro Under Kuroh.

"What's this! Stop this violence! And stop that made up cat character as well"

"No! This is not a made up character!" Neko yelled. "you are not my shiro!" She quickly pulled off the glasses from t the pale boy.

Shiro rubbed his head since he knocked to the ground. "What is this?"

"Shiro!" Neko called and hugged the pale boy, "My shiro has back!"

Kuroh, with the glasses on his hand, he examined the glasses seriously. "So with this glasses, someone serious will be annoying, and someone annoying will be serious? No wonder the blue clan only have serious and annoying peopl. How scary"

Shiro stared at the black haired teen. "Did I turned out annoying?"

"Yes, If that's way you act since we met, I've have killed you"

Shiro mouth become 'o' and looked at Kuroh. "Hey, Kuroh?"

Kuroh eyed the pale boy suspiciously. "What's with that eyes?"

"Aside from that recorder, what do you think as precious?" shiro asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think of it Kuroh. If one become happy, the other two will be happy as well. And when one become sad, the other two will become sad as well…" Shiro smiled at him as he spoke slowly, ignoring the cat who had been holding on him since then. "So, if the two had done the same thing, the other one must do the same thing as the other two"

"In other words, you're telling me to wear that glasses. No, I refuse"

"Don't be so stingy~"

And unexpectedly, Neko had already grabbed Kuroh's arm. Left for Shiro to put the glasses on Kuroh. So so he does. And when the glasses was on him, Kuroh let out a shout. "NOOOOO!"

A few seconds later, they let Kuroh free.

"How is it?! Did he become annoying, or he become serious?" the cat girl asked.

"huh" Kuroh whispered and stood up, after it, he softly wag his hair. "My, my, I've told you that this will be dangerous. Well, since I'm here, I won't let anything happen. Cause danger had to be faced with justice"

Shiro and neko disbelievely looked at Kuroh. "He become like someone I know… But who?"

Kuroh smirked. "What are you talking about? Aren't I always like this?"

"I've regretted letting you wear the glasses, Kuroh, pull it off!" Shiro said and move himself an inch closer to the black haired man, readying to pull the glasses away from him. "Return to your old self, your normal self!"

"What are you doing, Shiro-kun? Sit quietly, I won't do anything harmful to you"

"This is quite harmful already!"

"Fine by me, if you're so forceful "Kuroh smirked once again as he spoke. "We will advance with sword in our cause is pure"

"Stop it!" And the glasses was pulled off. "We have to seal this thing!"

And the bell suddenly rang. Ting Tong.

"Ahh! Those blue people!"

Shiro rushed to the door and opened it, reaveled someone he totally unexpected, plus, he didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon, sorry for causing you trouble for dropping my glasses. Did you found it? Thank you. What a good boy you are. You're so small yet you're so kind. When you become older, how if you become one of us?" the man spokes so friendly, with a soft smile on his face, buttttttttttt…

"Ano… There's a squirrel on your head.." Shiro whispered softly as he stared at the tall man.

"Eh? Is that so? Hahahaha…. Without my glasses I cannot see anything, I bumped at the same tree for almost eleven times" the man chuckled.

Shiro stepped backwards to his friend kuroh, and then whispered something to his ear. "Wearing jersey, with bathroom sandals, his hair is so messy, acting like an idiot, plus he smells like tabbaco. This guy who seems like a bad highscool student. Who is he?"

Kuroh return the question with a short answer by whispering to th pale boy beside him. "He is the blue king, Munakata Reisi. What a shameful appearance…"

"What! He is Boss Megane?! Kuroh! Kuroh, I can't believe this" Neko shook her head as she spoke. "I bet he loves ramen!"

"I love it!"

"Shut up! Don't reply!" Kuroh yelled at the man on the entrance.

"Ano.. This is your glasses, right?" Shiro asked as he handed the glasses to him, with a forceful smile it is. Not to mention his body was trembling. Not because of fear, but more like creeped.

"Ahh! That is my glasses! Can I have it back?"

Shiro nodded at the question and gave the glasses to him.

"Thank you~"

A second after wearing the glasses, his expression changes. "Oya, You are… I see, you are the ones who bring my glasses back"

"Umm… you're the one who came here though"

"I see, I need to thank you for this. Usually, I'll have to capture a strain like you since it's our job, but I'll let you go for today. Then, I'll have to go now. For somehow, I have blur memories about Awashima-kun crying when she saw me. For now, as a boss, I may not cause more worries for my comrades. Then"

The door just closed that way.

"He gone" shiro whispered.

"True, after he wear that glasses, he become like the one we knew"

"An annoying, diabolic, serious person…."

.

.

.

"So, he was that kind of person when he's not with glasses?!"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Nothing good nothing bad. I realized not everyone understand this :P

So leave me a few reviews, so I won't dry my tears~


End file.
